


She needs to have a Tougher heart

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Angst, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Another family angst for the soul -w-, based on after Charlie got her somewhat interview on the News & this is also after Charlie send a voice mail to her Mom for a adviceHad post tis on a Server & I kinda want to post tis here as well qwq
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Things I write tad is random nor dumb qwq [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657591
Kudos: 38





	She needs to have a Tougher heart

After one big show for the Night, Lillith bows as the audience cheers and throws flowers & roses to the stage after a fantastic peformance by the Glorious Miss Lillith Magne. As a limo was aready to drove her back to The Mansion outside the Theatre she has peformed earlier

Giggling as she left the building and goes in the Limo, greeted happily by none other than Razzle & Dazzle as she smiles at their greetings before one of them hop back on the driver seat & drove the limo away from the Theatre and to The Mansion

While inside the Limo, Lillith received a voice mail on her phone and it's from her beautiful daugther, Charlie Magne. Oh how wonderful!

A smile sprung from her lips, as she listened to the voice mail she's receiving

"Hey Mom, Uumm I know I keep calling and you must be busy... Really busy. But uumm, the interview didn't go well and.... I-I don't if I'm going to make a difference..." A sniffle was heard from the voice mail as it was quickly washed away by her saying that she had no idea what she's doing and that she needed a advice or two from Lillith

Lillith's smile turns to a frown as she heard the last line from her daughter's voice mail sure makes her worry about her daughter's well being and maybe she might have taken her father's words to heart which she shouldn't be.

But surely Lillith will need to have a talk with Lucifer of maybe soften a little his wordings next time

But in the mean time, Lillith decided to respond back her daughter's voice mail with her own

"Hi sweetheart, how are you? Hope everything's going well with The Hotel and tell Vaggie I said Hi" She paused a little "You are going to make a difference, just believe in yourself that you can fufill the dream you wanted, Charlie. Your father may not believe you dream will come, but know that I would, believe & support you along the way, Sweetie. And... surround yourself with the people you love, like Vaggie. I'm sure you two can make a big difference here. Love you, Hun"

Lillith smiled as she press send as they arrived back in the Mansion

Meanwhile inside the Mansion, Lucifer was sitting down on a red chair, starring down at the Television as he was watching his daughter's interview, starring how pitiful it is. Telling every demon that they can be redeemed just by getting into her Hotel just for that cause, although at first he thinks the Hotel was a wonderful idea, but knowing what the goal is going to be, it's just dissapointing to see his offspring wanted something different and more good than harm...?

Lucifer sighs _She's even singing that song I taught her?_ "It's... Just a song not to encourage others to believe in her goals... Surely, no peasents is going to believe her" he mumbled, while he continue to watch his daughter's interview before a creak of a door catches the King's attention as he turn the TV off and looks back only to be greeted by his wonderous Tall wife, Lillith

Lucifer grins at his wife's arrival, and welcomed her in his embrace nor more a hug from him to her

"How's your peformance today, Dear?"

"It was wonderful as usual"

Lucifer chuckled "I suppose you would love to let me know what kind of song you sang in today's peformance?" He asked, circling around Lillith with a large grin on his face, before embracing her from behind with a smile still plastered on his face

Lillith giggled at her husband's little acts and she slowly turn around to face the man with a smile as the snake on Lucifer's hat greeted her by slidering down from the Hat to her arm, coliding around her arm, giving her tongue flich as a greeting for her as she smile even more at the affection she's getting

As she guides the small King to their bedroom as Lucifer assumes that he's getting a _"Gift"_ from her just for tonight, but what he assumes in his mind was not what he's expecting when from them cuddling for a long minute or two to talking about Charlie, which caused him to sat up and looks over to the glass doors in front of him to the balcony and sighed

"I got a voice mail from her and I think what you said to her yesterday might have got into her head. Maybe try to word what you are saying a little more... Not forward maybe?"

Lucifer stay quiet as he was forming a few sentences on his mind before he speaks

"If I go softer on what I said then that won't be the point of what I am saying, Lillith" he said "Plus she will have to learn that not everything she does will be agreeable here. She can try, but this is Hell" he finishes, getting up from the bed as he open the glass door in front of him and walks out of the balcony, starring down bellow as the city lights & loud horns of traffic fills over the red night sky of Hell

"Fools that fell here wouldn't even get another chance to redeem what they've sinned. This is a place of their suffering and either they rebel against it or just follow my rules & they'll live another day being useless mortals here" Lucifer added more, starring down at the traffic bellow him

Lillith sighed as she knows he does have a point, but maybe today wasn't the right time to speak about it.

She might try next time, but for now she might just give her husband time to think as she gets a early time to sleep for the night, hoping tomorrow will be a better day...

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes in here, feel free to tell me if there is thou qwq


End file.
